The Full Ending to the Story
by Hinata Aron
Summary: Otanashi is out to buy some food. Why is that anywhere he goes he sees people that he knows he seen before. Why does he act as if he knows these people. Why does he know some of their names?


Otanashi walked down the street. He was wearing a green jacket over a white shirt. A green stones necklace hung around his neck. It was a gift from his sister. He had just woken up from studying all night. When he woke up he realized that he needed to get some food. His stomach growled just thinking about the empty fridge. Otanashi knew he had to get some food before he went shopping, or else he would buy a lot of stuff he would never eat. He paused for a moment to adjust his small over the shoulder pack that he took with him his to carry his groceries with, so not to waist plastic. He continued walking

He saw a cute little restaurant coming up. It was newly open so he decided to stop there and try it. Outside the restaurant were tables for people to be able to eat outside. At one of the tables was a short teenager talking to a taller teenager. The shorter one had a dorky hair cut with a laptop in front of him. Otanashi couldn't see his eyes because the light from the laptop reflected off the kids glasses. The taller one had purple hair that was long enough to slightly cover his eyes but to where it didn't look like a hassle to comb out. He also had purple eyes and a slight tan. Laying next to him against the table was a long stick. For some reason Otanashi knew that the stick was once an axe, but the axe part had been removed.

"ARGH! I don't understand this!"The purple haired one threw his head back then hit it on the table with a thud.

"That's because you're stupid." The one with glasses continued to tap away at his laptop. The other one glared at him. Then he picked up the stick and pointed it at the glasses kid. He didn't flinch.

"I dare you to say that again."

"Noda put that way." The purple haired kid turned around to see a teenager with blue and glasses come out of the restaurant. He was carrying a tray of food. He sat the food on the table. "Takeyama, put the laptop up. You said you wouldn't try to hack anything if I allowed you to come to study with us." He sat down. "Now Noda," He spoke to the purple haired kid, "remember OUR agreement. I help you study and you allow me to train my muscles in your secret training area." Noda grumbled a yes and got a look on this face that resembled that of a little kid being told no.

"I still don't see why he had to come along." Noda glared at Takeyama.

"Because he's smart and can help me teach you."

Takeyama gave a little chuckle as he whispered, " You tell him Takamatsu." Little did he know it didn't come out as a whisper.

"That's it!" Noda grabbed his stick and tried to hit Takeyama. Otanashi walked into the restaurant and didn't get to see what happened next.

The restaurant was small but had several tables and booths. There was a bar where you could sit and watch the chefs cook the food. Otanashi decided to sit at a booth. He sat next to the window being how it was such a pretty day outside. He could feel the sun coming threw the window warming up his skin. It felt nice. Otanashi smiled as he closed his eyes to enjoy the heat.

"Hi, my name is Yusa. What can I get you today?" Otanashi opened his eyes to see a girl standing next to him. She was wearing a school uniform with an apron over it. _She must have just gotten out of school._ She had long blond hair tied into two pigtails secured in place by a red ribbon each. Her face showed no emotion. It kind of frightened Otanashi. All of a sudden a small memory of him and a blue haired kid calling her scary flashed in his head. Otanashi shook his head. He had never seen this girl before in his life. _Why would I call her scary? _"Sir?" Otanashi was brought back to real life when she spoke.

"Oh sorry. Can I have a soda please. I still need to look at the menu." That's when Otanashi realized that he didn't have one. He looked down and saw there was one in front of him. _She must have brought it when she came. _

"I would think you still need time to look it over. I just brought it for you. Well I'll go get your drink for you sir." As she walked away Otanashi began to think she really was scary.

At that moment the bell above the door ringed. Otanashi looked behind him to see who it was. He saw two people come in. One was averaged height for a teenager. He carried a sword with him. It had a cover on it and it thrown over his shoulder casually. He had black hair and eyes. He had this kind of goofy smile on his face. Next to him was a semi-short teenager. He had dark reddish hair and green eyes.

"Hey you can't have that sword in here!" Otanashi looked over to his left slightly to see who had yelled that. It was an old man in a suit. He looked uptight and mean.

"Ahh he can keep it as long as he doesn't take the cover off." Behind the old man, behind the counter. He was cleaning out a glass cup. He had a dark brown beard that went all around his chin. His hair was rather long and had to be pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a hair net. He looked like an adult but as Otanashi kept looking at him something told him that he was the close to the same age as him.

"Thanks Chā." The one with the sword said. He walked over to a booth in front of Otanashi. The short one followed him. He sat on the same side and the one with the sword. "Oi, Ōyama. How much longer till Shiina and Matsushita come?" He seemed to be asking the little one this.

"Uh they said they'd be here in a little. J-just wait a second Fujimaki." Fujimaki sighed and put his hand to his forehead. At that moment Yusa came and gave him his soda.

"Sorry for the wait sir. We had a problem with the soda dispenser." She took out a note pad and a pen. "Are you ready to order sir?" Otanashi nodded his head and told her he wanted some plain old ramen. _It'll be nice to have a meal not from a instant box._ "Thank you sir. I'll go give this to our chefs and it should be out in a moment." She left. Just as she did though the bell above the door rang again. This time a girl with long dark blue hair wearing a long black scarf and a ninja suit, and a huge guy with brown hair and slit eyes. For a moment Otanashi was shocked to see the brown haired guy so large. _Last time I saw him he was thin. _As soon as Otanashi thought this it quickly disappeared before he could think more on it. The two walked over and sat with Fujimaki and Ōyama.

"Oh-ho-ho! You guys finally made it!" Fujimaki leaned forward and high fived the brown haired guy. They smiled at each other. "What took you guys so long."

"Shiina saw a puppy in a card board box and had to find someone to take it. " The girl, Shiina, blushed slightly as she got an irritated look to her face. "Have you guys ordered yet?"

Ōyama shook his head. "We were waiting for you guys." When he said that Otanashi heard a thump. He looked down to see his ramen. His stomach growled with hunger at the smell. He thanked Yusa and started to eat.

* * *

><p>Otanashi felt extremely happy as he left the restaurant. A huge smile was on his face as he walked down the street. After a while of walking he saw a crowd. It wasn't a big crowd, but big enough to where he couldn't see what they were looking at. As he got closer he heard slight music. When he reached the crowed he saw a guy who was tall with blond hair that fell to his shoulders. He couldn't see that mans eyes because they were covered with a red bandana. The man was doing some weird dance moves on the street. People in the crowd were throwing money in a small pile. But for some reason Otanashi knew the man wasn't dancing for money but because he loved to do it randomly. Otanashi also knew that the man could ever stay still.<p>

"Wild HEAVEN!" People laughed at the man's random outburst. Some even jumped. Otanashi didn't. "Hey, yo! Check this out! It's a Moonwalk...It's a Moonwalk...Head-spin!" The man did everything that he said. "Woah! Dancing in the shadow!" Otanashi had a memory flash at this. He was surrounded by shadows. He had a Glock 17, shooting at the shadows. Then that's when he heard the man say this while dancing around the shadows. The memory disappeared. "Knockin' on heaven's door!" Otanashi had another flash. This one left too quickly so he couldn't really understand it. Otanashi shook his head as he walked on past the man.

"See you later TK." The man stopped only for a moment then went back to dancing. Otanashi at first wondered how he knew the man's name, but his curiosity slowly faded. He continued to walk down the street. As he walked he saw a music store. He looked down at his watch. He had time being how it was still the morning.

Otanashi walked into the music store. Music surrounded him in a pleasant way. That's when he realized that the music that surrounded him was live music. He looked to the back of the store to see a single guitarist playing a song. He didn't know what song it was. He guessed the reason why was because she was only playing the song and not singing. The girl had chin-length dark red-pink hair with two locks of hair longer than the rest, extending to her back. her eyes were the same color as her hair. At that moment another girl walked up to her. This one had long brown hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. She had usual dark purplish eyes.

"Hey ready to play Iwasawa?" The brown haired girl said to the one with the guitar. Iwasawa smiled as she stood up.

"Yea I'm ready Hisako. Are the others ready?"

"I'm almost done!" Both girls looked behind them to see a girl with long purple hair stand up. She crouched down in front of the drum set she was only just moments ago behind. "Ah! found it!" she reached her hand into the drum set. After a few seconds she pulled her hand back and stood up. "Fixed it." She looked at the girls who were on the front part of the stage. "I'm all ready."

At that moment a girl with really long orange hair tip-toed up behind the purple haired girl. The girl had an evil look to her face. When she was a mere inch way from the purple haired girl she took a deep, but silent, breath.

"IRIE!" The orange haired girl yelled this in the ear of the purple haired girl. The purple haired girl, Irie, screamed and jumped high in the air. When she landed on the ground she spun around and looked at the orange haired girl.

"SEKINE! Don't do that! You know I'm afraid of people sneaking up on me!" Sekine only laughed. The other two girl laughed too. At that moment a girl with long, pinkish hair with two bunches that looked like angel wings tied up with purple laces, and two twin tails on the sides of her face, but held together by small cross-shaped barrettes came running in. The girl was carrying flyers and had a wide smile on her face.

"I finally finished the new flyers!" She handed a flyer to each band members. "It's amazing! They're the best! But they still don't show how amazing you guys are!" All the band member looked at the flyers.

"So you finally found time to do some new flyers? Thought you were too busy to make them being how you spend all your time with Hinata." Sekine said the name Hinata in a way as if to tease the pink haired girl.

"I always have time for Girls Dead Monster!" Iwasawa stood up and walked over to the pink haired girl. She laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Think you'll have enough time to sing a duet with me tonight?" A huge smile spread across her face when Iwasawa asked this. "So how about it Yui?"

"Yes! YES! YEEEEEEY!" Otanashi decided to leave before he lost his hearing due to all the squealing.

* * *

><p>Otanashi finally reached the store. He sighed with relief. For some reason he felt like he just received a lot of information, but he didn't know what that information was. He shook his head and just decided to ignore it. He grabbed a shopping basket and started to walk down the aisle.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while of shopping Otanashi had only one aisle to go down. The last thing he needed was some good old fashioned rice. Otanashi gave a small little laugh when he remember how shocked he was to the fact that he didn't even have rice. Otanashi walked till he saw rice. He smiled as he grabbed a bag. <em>There now I'm ready to check out. <em>He turned around to see a boy who was just a few inches shorter than him. The boy had chin-length dark green hair with fringes swept slightly to the right. He had a list and was looking at the list when he bumped into a girl who was also in that aisle. The girl had short purple-colored hair and aqua-colored eyes. She had adorn her hair with a hair band with yellow/green ribbon dangling on the right side. When they bumped into each other they dropped all the stuff they had. The two froze. Then they jumped apart from each other and glared at each other.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The purple haired girl yelled.

"Ha! Why don't you!" The green haired boy said.

"Why should I!" Otanashi could tell that the girl wasn't going to back down.

"Because I am god! And you will obey me!" At that moment the boy's eyes. which were a yellow/green, turned red. The girl froze. Her eyes got a dazed look to them. "Good now why don't you just go and-" The boy was cut off by Otanashi hitting him on the back of the head. The boy instantly grabbed the back of his head and the girl's eyes went back to normal.

"Stop it Naoi. You know it's wrong to hypnotize people." Naoi turned and looked at Otanashi with the look he always had on his face when he looked at Otanashi.

"But Otanashi she bumped into me because she a low life."

"Don't you go whining to Otanashi. And you Otanashi! Quit babying him."

"Shut-up Yurippe! Don't talk to Otanashi that way!"

"Shut-up Naoi."

"But Otanashi she-"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I thought I told you to shut-up Yurippe."

"Naoi! Be quiet." At that moment all three of them got quiet. They looked at each as they stood in that awkward silence. All three of them realized that they didn't know each other, yet they all knew each other's name. A memory flashed in their heads at the same time. But the memory flashed by to quickly for them to realize what it was. Naoi and Yurippe started to pick up their stuff when Otanashi walked away.

Otanashi shook his head as if to clean his head of what just happened. _I must be going crazy. I might also want get some drugs, because I'm getting a huge headache. _Otanashi turned into the aisle that had all the medicine. He saw the medicine he needed and grabbed it. At that moment a boy with bluish hair and purple eyes came up to him. He stood next to Otanashi and looked at the drugs before him.

"Ooooh. Here we go." He reached for a bottle. "Calms anger. This is want I need to get Yui. Maybe she'll finally calm down some." Otanashi sighed.

"She'll kill you if you give that to her." The boy looked at Otanashi.

"Ah she isn't that strong. I can beat her." Otanashi rolled his eyes.

"I have yet to see that."

"Oi, Otanashi I thought you were my friend. I thought you would always be on my side. I always saw you as a very dear friend too. A very, very close friend." Otanashi held up one hand to his mouth as if to make sure no one else could see what he was going to whisper.

"Hey are you-"

"I'VE TOLD YOU I'M NOT!" the blue haired boy yelled. Right then a sound started to come from somewhere. The blue haired boy pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. "Shit! Yui's gonna kill me if I'm late!" He put his phone up. "Well got to go." He started to walk away. "Well see you later Otanashi." he waved good-bye.

"See ya Hinata." Even as Hinata faded from Otanashi's view he didn't bother to wonder how the two knew each other. He felt strangely at peace when he talked to him.

* * *

><p>Otanashi walked out of the store adjusting his shoulder pack. He took on walking. He was smiling as he walked down the street. Has he walked he pasted this girl that was leaning up against a wall who only came to his shoulders. She had a small hat on that covered most of her head. Her hair was a silvery-white pulled back into a pony tail. If her hair was down it most likely would have slightly gone past her shoulders. She wore a cute little white dress with a small little light blue jacket over the dress. She had a small hand bag that had green straps. She had it on her shoulder.<p>

As Otanashi passed her he heard her humming a song. He paused. For some reason that song sounded familiar. He turned and looked at her. He saw her looking at her phone and beginning to push off of the wall. His mind fanticly started to wonder where he heard that song before.

Then it hit him. It was called "My Song."

All the memories form the Afterlife Battlefront flooded him. He now knew why he knew all those people. Why he wasn't shocked the TK guy spoke. How he knew how to try to stop Naoi from using his power on Yurippe Why he felt so comfortable talking to the blue haired guy. He also knew that he had to stop the girl from walking away.

She was walking away and Otanashi ran after her. He reached out a hand to grab her shoulder. to stop her from walking any farther. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her hat flew off. Otanashi could clearly see her golden yellow eyes.

"Tachibana!" He yelled her name as if that was the only thing he knew. Her eyes showed confusion at first then surprise. They stood there for several moments frozen in time. All they could do was look at each other. Otanashi was hoping, praying that she recognized. Then her lips started to move.

"Ot-on-a-shi." She slowly saying his name as the memories flooded her. Otanashi smiled. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He grabbed Angel, also known as Tachibana, tightly into a hug. He clung to her as if she was the only thing holding him up. Though, he only felt like he was truly going to fall when she hugged him back.

**Holy cow! It's done! I've been working on this all day and its now done. So uh not sure what to tell you but that fact that their all alive and that this is the reason why Otanashi was walking about in the endng on episode 13. I also hope this shows why he was able to rememeber her so quickly was becuase he had met everyone else without realizing it. So yea. Sorry if you don't like it but I'm mainly glad that I'm done with it. Sorry if there are typos. so please leave a review becuase this is the first time I've typed up a one-shot that was this long and I want to know if I did ok on my first one. ****So thank you for reading and taking you time out to read this bad story. THANK YOU! =D**


End file.
